In a radio access system or a cellular radio base station such as a GSM Base Transceiver Station (BTS) a lightly loaded remote BTS may appear quiescent to a central monitoring position either because of an absence of traffic or because of a fault in the station. There is thus a need to be able to initiate a test when a BTS appears inactive to determine whether the BTS is faulty or not.